Question: Evaluate $(\sqrt[6]{4})^9$.
Answer: We have $$(\sqrt[6]{4})^9 = (4^{1/6})^9 = 4^{\frac{1}{6}\cdot 9} = 4^{3/2} = (4^{1/2})^3 = 2^3 = \boxed{8}.$$